Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a source device, a sink device, a WLAN system, a method for controlling the sink device, a terminal device, and a user interface, and more particularly to a source device that can perform WLAN based display, a sink device, a WLAN system, a method for controlling the sink device, a terminal device, and a user interface provided in the terminal device.
Description of the Background
Recently, a technology using a wireless communication technology has been widely used in industry. Various services, such as, voice communication, data transmission, and the Internet, have been provided based on a wireless network, and a representative wireless technology based on such a wireless network may be WiBro (Wireless Broadband internet) and Wi-Fi (Wireless Fidelity; wireless local area network (WLAN) products that are based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards).
Wi-Fi, which is one of near field wireless communication technology having IEEE 802.11 as draft standards, is a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network) technology that grafts a wireless technology on Hi-Fi (High Fidelity) to achieve high performance wireless communication. The WLAN technology constructs a network using radio waves or light without using wires.
Using such a Wi-Fi technology, it becomes possible to wirelessly connect to a portable computer, such as, a notebook computer, and to use the portable computer in the neighborhood of the portable computer. Further, using the Wi-Fi technology, a plurality of PCs are connected to each other to transfer large files, graphics, video and audio. Wi-Fi wireless to Ethernet can be used anywhere including home and office within a radius of 500 m.
Further, with the recent advances in smart phones and portable computers users can use the smart phones together with their PCs and can perform Wi-Fi connection using smart phones and PCs.
A device that displays a screen using the Wi-Fi communication, such as, a smart is phone and a Personal Computer (PC), is called a Wi-Fi display device. In particular, a source device includes the Wi-Fi display device that provides display information, and a sink device includes the Wi-Fi display device that receives the display information.
However, since the sink device displays only the same screen as the screen that the source device displays, the use environment of the sink device is not reflected and only the screen that is provided from the source device is uniformly displayed.
Accordingly, in the case where a user inputs an event to a sink device to control the sink device, the source device includes a configuration that recognizes and executes such an event. Further, there is a need for a method for intercepting an event that violates the security policy of the source device, runs contrary to the display sharing intentions, or the capabilities of the sink device.